The Legend of the Power Rangers series
The Legend of Power Rangers series is the rebooot of the Mighty Morphin generation reimainnging everything in the 21st century; the origins of Zordon and Alpha will be rewritten to fit the Legend saga. The series consists of four seasons each with a specific title referring to each season's tone. New Beginnings (season 1) The Legend of the Power Rangers: New Beginnings: From the start Angel Grove is a peaceful city thought that nothing could dared threaten the city, but all thought of calm soon becomes a dangerous catastrophe when their galaxy is invaded by an intergalactic empire, the Shadow Empire led by its Dark Lord Dalin, who had conquered a thousand of galaxies and our planet Earth and the Milky Way is next. Knowing something is wrong; an interdimensional wizard named Marvin discovers the empire’s arrival, so he seeks the help of his mentor, Zordon. They both begin on creating an Earth’s morphing grid as they create five distinctive powers. Their project continues with the creation of the zords. Zordon soon enlists Marvin to find five distinctive teenagers to be Earth’s only defense, the Power Rangers. Shadow Wars (season 2) The Legend of the Power Rangers: Shadow Wars: Stopping Lord Dalin and the Shadow Empire was one thing, but the Power Rangers have no idea that the empire is going strike back with a vengeance. Now the rangers must face off against stronger monsters, a mysterious cult, and the arrival of the true emperor, The Prince of Darkness. With evil rising again and trying take down the city of Angel Grove once more, Corey, Mary, Travis, Kara, Jordan, and Neo must embark on new powers and new zords to stop the Shadow Empire again or the world will be the empire’s for the taking. Galaxy Heroes (season 3) The Legend of the Power Rangers: Galaxy Heroes: After defeating the Prince of Darkness, the rangers hope they finally brought peace back to the world and the Shadow Empire has been stopped once again. However evil never is defeated when Dalin decides to recruit new allies—much more dangerous and much stronger than any creature the rangers have faced. Now calling themselves the Syndicate, Dalin and his allies unleashes all kinds of terror into many parts of the world; Zordon realizes now is the time to have other rangers to join the Star Rangers into stopping Dalin once and for all. With new rangers, new weapons, and new zords, the Star Rangers could finally end the empire, but there are much more secrets to the Syndicate’s plan, something that involves the resurrection of the first evil known as the Dominion. Destiny Warriors (season 4) The Legend of the Power Rangers: Destiny Warriors: With Dalin, the Syndicate, and the Dominion gone forever and their Ranger allies departed back, the rangers could finally live their lives as normal teenagers. However, just as they want to believe their lives are back to normal. A new enemy arrives, and she has returned from the future to make things her own. Corey, Mary, Travis, Kara, Jordan, and Neo must battle this new foe and her rising army before she changes the past and allows the world to go back to darkness. Characters Rangers Other Rangers The other rangers will be added later Allies * Zordon - mentor * Marvin * Alpha Five Villains The Shadow Empire *The Prince of Darkness (season 2) * Lord Dalin (seasons 1-3) ** Zira ** Nimbus ** Crones ** Super Crones ** Archyrex ** Shadow Rangers **Monsters Syndicate *All appear in the third season ** The Dominion *** Nexin *** Varkus *** Grantix *** Dartz *** Maronites *** Psycho Rangers Larina's Army *All appeared in the fourth season: ** Larasia *** Hunten *** DeeDro *** Grumblers ****Monsters Category:The Legend of the Power Rangers Category:Lists of Series